


And There Was Only One Prefab Habitat

by CommissarCorgi34



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommissarCorgi34/pseuds/CommissarCorgi34
Summary: A small squad of Imperial Guardsman are sent to a backwater agriworld to help build a Defense Force, while a squad of Sisters of battle are sent to the same planet to set up a convent and help guide the people in their worship of the Emperor.You ever wanted the hardbitten characters and universe of 40k, but also want a super fluffy story of growth, and rediscovering how to leave with peace as an option? Here it is!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	And There Was Only One Prefab Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at wholesomeness in the 40k universe while still being somewhat lore accurate. This is basically what I ride when I want my awesome Warhammer universe but don't want to be depressed at the end! That said I will still be working to make complex characters who are combat veterans, who still go to battle occasionally, so it's not all sunshine and rainbows. I hope some of you will enjoy this!

"So…" I said breaking the dreadful silence in the lander, "that's a lot of guns for a single squad of Sororitas." My attempted joke was met with a silver helmet swiveling to look at me. The unblinking gaze made me suppress a shiver. She was the only other passenger in the lander that was full of crates of supplies. I knew four of her sisters had taken a transport ahead of us with the rest of my squad. We stayed behind to escort our cargo planetside.

“I could say the same to you guardsman.” A slightly vox distorted voice responded, her hand gesturing to the many crates of weapons, armor, and other supplies in the lander.

“I gotta raise an army somehow.” I shrugged awkwardly in my crash webbing.

“And I an Order.” She responded crisply letting another pause grow.

“I’m Lieutenant Venna by the way.” I introduced myself and looked at her hopefully.

"Palatine Constance.” More silence only interrupted by the creaking and groaning of the ship.

“I, uh, I just figured since we’ll be working in close proximity with one another that we should get familiar with each other…” I trailed off, flustered. It was had to get a helmet to show emotion, but I was quite certain she was glaring at me. “And by get familiar, I didn’t mean…”

“I know what you mean Lieutenant.” She told me making me nod and force myself to suffer through the awkward silence. “Why were you selected for this mission?” I was surprised by her actually asking a question, no matter how bored she sounded. I had been tasked with building a PDF on a small agriworld that had been isolated by warp storms for the last century, but had endured by the grace of the God-Emperor.

“Grew up on an agriworld, had the experience, but mostly I’m one of the only surviving members of my platoon.” I winced, as I chastised myself for oversharing. “And you?” 

“I was recovering with a Hosplitaller order when my Order was called upon to crusade.” She looked down and I felt liking trying to pat her back, but it was probably for the best that I couldn’t, as I doubted she’d appreciate it. “I was given all those fit for duty and sent out to make sure this settlement stays loyal and recruit new Sisters.” She quickly recovered herself as she spoke her mission like we were in a briefing.

“Ever been on an agriworld?” I asked trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ve put my fair share to the torch in the His name.” She replied clinically making me stiffen. “But I was born on a Hive World, if that’s what you were wondering.” 

“Ah…” How in the warp do I respond to that? “Well, hopefully, we won’t be torching any fields here.” 

“By His grace.” She nodded. Okay, time for silence now…

Eventually, the pilot announced that we had reached our destination. I stood, and grabbed my lasgun and held it across my chest in a semi-ready position, mostly to show I demanded respect from whoever was going to meet us. I did my best to look as intimidating as I could, my black hair tucked into my cap to stay out of my eyes. My grey fatigues fit well, and crisp under my blue grey flak armor. I had cleaned my chainsword, but it still was obviously battle warn, with scuffs and chips in the paint marring it. 

The towering form next to me however was a picture of flawless professionalism. She had a good six inches on me in her armor and helmet. Her armor was shining silver, with a corset and pauldrons of deep lavender. Her habit was unbuttoned so a light blue flowed behind her while the purple front sat between her legs, matching the color of her sleeves. Her bolter was held in light blue gloves while she glared out on the purple visor and red glowing eyes. Two straps of bronze stuck out on her power-packed, like the fleur-de-lis on her temple. 

The ramp hissed and I was met with a humid and earthy smelling breeze that made me inhale deeply with a smile. It may not be home, but it smelled like it. The door opened and I was happy to see my four comrades standing at attention with their lasguns held straight up and down in front of them. On the otherside gleamed four sisters, looking nearly identical to the one at my side except without the sword she cared at her side. We marched out together, though I struggled to lengthen my strides enough to keep up with her. We stopped a few paces from four figures. One was a young woman in a flowing robe that I immediately recognized as the robe of a techpriest. I was surprised by her youth and that I saw no augments, though I could only see her face.

The other two were a lesson in opposites. The taller of the two was bent with age, making it seem as if his head sprouted from his chest rather than his shoulders. He was mostly bald, with only a semicircle of snow-white hair around the sides of his head. His hooked nose gave him a distinctly avian look. He wore flowing grey robes that suited his lengthy figure.

The man to his side was built like many tankers, short, barrel-chested, and looking annoyed. He was again older, with a white flat top haircut. He wore a pair of stained blue overalls over a green and black checkered long sleeve shirt. The woman on the end was older and wore a pleasant green sundress.

"Welcome to Freyr." The tall man's voice was a sedate drone. "We as the council would like to thank you for coming here. I am Orhan, speaker of the council. Our representative of Mars is Katphine." The techpriestess bowed slightly and smiled. "Our worker representative, Jamade." The grumpy old man nodded. “And the current leader of the Church of the Emperor’s Mercy.” The older woman curtsied. 

“Thank you for your welcome speaker, I am Lieutenant Venna of the Imperial Guard, and this is Palatine Constance of the Adeptus Sororitas.” I introduced us to the council. 

“We are having a council meeting tonight that would we would be glad to see you at.” Orhan told us. “We can send you a guide to bring you to the meeting tonight."

"That would be appreciated, as we set up our base." I told them, while the Sister just nodded. 

"I can't sacrifice many hands right now, but I grabbed one of my girls to help you in case you have any questions." Jamade said gesturing to the side. A young girl, who was no older than sixteen bowed her head to us. She was wearing similar overalls and a dirty tank top. She wore her brown hair, short in a pixie cut held back by a bandana. "Lyrik will help you with whatever you need." 

"Thank you for your generosity." I bowed slightly while the Palatine just nodded. Not much of a talker it seems…

****

“And here are your quarters.” Lyrik said gesturing to the small prefab barracks. I had seen it type many a time but this one was much smaller. It was on the outskirts of the town, and was a simple, squat, and drab affair. 

“For the lieutenant's troops or mine?” The Palatine asked the young girl who gulped nervously. I had suggested she take off her helmet as the poor girl seemed terrified of the blank stare of red eyes. I’ll admit, her piercing blue eye and glossy white one weren’t much better. 

“Well, uh, both my Lady…” She stuttered.

“Oh…” I muttered seeing the twitch in the Sister's eye. “You can wait outside while we inspect it quickly.” I put my arm behind Constance and luckily she walked with me, otherwise, I could not have budged her in the slightest. I looked at my vox operator who nodded quickly understanding who started asking the young girl questions. We entered and as soon as the door shut behind the two of us I let out a heavy breath before taking in the quarters. They were tiny, the entrance had a small open space with four lockers on each side. The sleeping quarters weren’t much bigger with a pair of two-person bunks on each side of the room by the windows. I stepped through the door at the end and cringed. Eight showerheads ringed the room with no buffers of any kind. While I was used to this kind of setup, I doubted it was up to the Sister’s sensibilities. 

“Well, it’s functional…” I ventured and had to suppress a shiver at the look in her eyes. 

“Maybe if we had eight Sisters or eight Guardsman.” She said making me wince.

“We can requisition some tarp to divide the sleeping quarters.” I pointed out, as I had been part of mixed regiment quarters before. “And bricks to divide the showers, until then we’ll wash in shifts.” I offered, making her cock an eyebrow. 

“And who will be sleeping on the floor?” She asked me making me silently curse, how hadn’t I picked up on that sooner? 

“We’ll ask the council about that, because they knew how many of us were coming.” I said holding my chin. “But I will sleep on the ground personally, I get no better than my men.” She nodded at this, as if I had passed some kind of test in her mind. “We’ll draw straws from there.” 

“No need, I will let my Sisters have the other beds.” She said making me nod.

“Ma’am,” My vox op stuck her head in the door. “You might want to hear this!” We followed her outside to our nervous guide. “Tell them about the other quarters.” She prompted making the teenager shift back and forth uncomfortably. 

“Well, uh, the council set aside a house for the officers.” I glanced at Constance. “I could show you if you’d like…” 

“That would be lovely.” I smiled reassuringly, before turning to my troops. “Start getting your gear, and find the tarps from the lander. Make sure the Sisters get some privacy in there, got it?” They nodded their understanding and saluted before running off. 

“Do the same and help with the heavier lifting.” The palatine ordered her sisters who scrambled to do what she said. “Where are these other quarters?” 

“It’s uh, I can lead you there, it’s, unfortunately, a little bit away from the barracks but it’s one of the only houses available.” She walked us through the settlement where we drew almost everyone’s eyes. A woman walking around in guard armor with a lasgun is an unusual sight. An Adeptus Sororitas? Now that was a sight to behold. I saw her scanning the houses and onlookers like she was acquiring targets. I waved to a couple of kids that waved from a window making them grin. 

“Almost makes me miss those old parades after victories.” I chuckled making my companion glance over. “You ever have any marches?” 

“There usually wasn’t many left to greet us.” She responded icily making me flinch.

“Well, then it’ll be a new experience!” I did my best to smile at her impassive face. “It’s nice to be able to relax sometimes.” I tried to gently nudge her, as I could easily see people ducking from her stare. 

“Perhaps.” A very noncommittal answer at best. 

“Here it is, Ma’am.” The house was small and simple, painted in a dark green that was fading in spots, and the roof had seen better days. It had two windows flanking the door with small planters. I opened the door and found myself in a small hallway that led to a small kitchen and dining room. The two bedrooms were small and spartan for most, but it was much more than I had been accustomed to as of late. 

“It could use some work…” I said looking up at the odd spot over the bed.

"To be honest, no one's lived here in a couple of years, but it was the best we could find on short notice…" Our guide looked uncomfortable as she sat at the entrance. 

"Better than a foxhole." I shrugged.

"Much better than the trenches as Pylser 4." I looked over as she shrugged. "Wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't the rainy season…"

"I'm not a huge fan of living separate from my troops, but this will do." I put the young workers' minds at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this so far! I'm always trying to get better so comments are always welcome!


End file.
